Welcome to Earth-1
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: (Sequel to Welcome to Earth-4) After an altercation with the Rogues, the Lisa Snart and Iris West of Earth-4 end up on another Earth, giving both versions of themselves a chance to see what life could have been like.


**After I finished the second part of Welcome to Earth-4, I really wanted to write in Lisa as the Kid Flash to Leonard's Flash on Earth 4. Also, I really wanted to write more of Golden Glider Iris. So thus this was born.**

 **(Honestly, that is my only excuse for this)**

* * *

 _Earth-4_

"Are you sure you two can handle it?" Dr. Mick Rory asked again over the comms. "Because I can call your brother in for backup-"

"No, you won't," Lisa Snart shot back. "He and Sara deserve the night off. Besides, we've got it covered."

"Definitely," Linda Park agreed, her white eyes turning towards Lisa. "And Lily agrees too. Now let's get in there before they get away."

Her head and hands burst into flames as she shot up in the sky towards Mercury Labs.

"Show off," Lisa muttered, even though it was pretty cool.

She sped towards the building as Firestorm streaked across the sky. It was kind of fun to be going out on patrol without her brother for once. Although a second speedster could have really been more helpful as Lisa zipped in and out of all the labs, searching for who had tripped the alarms. Eventually, she got lucky when she found the inventory room with Mercury Labs prototypes and found herself face to face with the intruders. Once she saw their weapons, she knew she should have known who it had been from the second Mick told her that there had been a break in.

"So, Cold and Gold," Lisa smirked at Barry Allen and Iris West before turning to the third member of their party. "And Hot Stuff."

Cisco Ramon nodded at her, although he kept his heat gun aimed at her.

"Flash Jr." Allen replied smugly, raising the cold gun. "If you're here to stop us, it won't go well for you. The first time the Flash tried to stop us, well, I'm sure you heard about how they had to close down the whole block for reconstruction."

Lisa crossed her arms. "One, it's Kid Flash, and two-"

A burning woman shot into the room before hovering above Lisa.

"-I'm not alone," she finished before grinning up at Firestorm.

She was turning back to the Rogues when the cold gun whined and a chilly force blasted her back. Lisa groaned and saw a layer of ice now coating her chest. She vibrated quickly, the ice changing into water that dripped off of her. Leonard hadn't been wrong about the cold gun. It really did hurt like hell.

"Hate to do this, but you're in our way out," Cisco's voice said as a burst of flame made its way towards her.

Linda shot down and blocked the fire from Lisa. "I've got this. Go take on Glider and Cold!"

Lisa followed the order and raced at Captain Cold, who fired at her again. She dodged the blows that she could before getting a good opening. Once she had it, Lisa was able to get close enough to knock him down. After he was out, the speedster looked around wildly for Golden Glider. The female Rogue was at the end of a row of shelves, fiddling with what resembled an elongated computer mouse. A swirling portal suddenly materialized in the air in front of her, eliciting a smile from West.

"No!" Lisa shouted.

West was starting to run forward at it, but Lisa had the Speed Force on her side. She caught up to her and tackled her forward. Only when it was too late did Lisa realize she had tackled them straight into the portal. Images rushed past her before she landed on cold, wet pavement. Rolling off West, Lisa stood up to see that she was now on the waterfront of Central City. She could see Star Labs to her left, but that didn't make sense. Where she was standing, it should to be to her right.

She knew something had gone wrong when she heard West start laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded as the other woman climbed to her feet. "What the hell just happened?"

"We've gone to another Earth," West laughed. "It actually worked."

Lisa blinked. Her brother and Sara had told her how some people from another Earth had once visited their Earth a few months ago. She had taken it in stride at the time, but now she had just experiencing dimensional travel for herself. Oh, Mick was going to be so jealous of this.

"Which Earth?" she asked, still processing the surroundings she was in."

"What's it matter to you?" Golden Glider scoffed, drawing out her gold gun. "You'll be too dead to care."

* * *

As the portal closed behind Lisa Snart and Iris West, Firestorm screamed before splitting apart. Linda Park had her hands over her mouth, horrified by what had just happened. Lily Stein walked slowly toward Lisa and West had disappeared, staring at the spot where the portal had been. The other two Rogues were currently unconscious, so she wasn't worried about them attacking while both were vulnerable. Lily wasn't thinking about them though. Her only thoughts were on Lisa.

Linda swallowed. "Where do you think they went?"

"It was a breach," Lily whispered hollowly. "It could go anywhere. They could be on any Earth."

Linda walked up beside her. "I know we agreed to give them the night off, but we should call Leonard and Sara."

"I second that," Mick said through their comms. Both started a little, having forgotten he was still listening in.

"No," Lily said sharply. "We can't call Leonard. He'll freak out."

"If we shouldn't call him, then what should we do?" Linda asked.

"Start by coming back to STAR Labs," Mick instructed. "We'll work it out from there."

* * *

"Another speedster?" Wally repeated, frowning.

"Well, you, Barry, and Jesse are all accounted for," Cisco replied over the comm. "So I'm assuming it's someone else, probably from another Earth. The person they're fighting might be too."

"What makes you say that?" Barry asked from his end of the comms.

"Because I'm next to Cisco at STAR Labs," the voice of Lisa Snart chimed in. She'd started helping out Team Flash shortly after her brother had come back to life, and had become an asset to them since. "And I have my gold gun right next to me. Whoever's down at the pier has one of their own. They're really good with it- ooo that was a close one."

"Glider 2.0 almost hit our new speedster in the face with gold," Cisco explained.

"I can get down to the pier," Barry told them. "I'm on the outskirts of Central, I can get there."

"No, I'm closer," Wally cut in as he changed the direction he'd been running so he was now heading toward the pier.

When Wally arrived at the scene, he saw two figures battling it out. One he could make out to be a woman dressed in a yellow suit similar to his own, although her boots and gloves were red and she wore a yellow eye mask. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun to keep from getting into her face as she ran and dodged golden projectiles that came from a gun another woman was firing at her. Neither seemed to notice him watching, which gave him an advantage. As soon as he had an opening, Wally raced forward and snatched the gun from the woman attacking the speedster before knocking her down. Once she was out of the way, Wally turned back to the female speedster, who was working on phasing out of the gold that had hit her body.

"Thanks," she said as the last piece fell to the ground, looking up at him. "Whoever you are."

"Kid Flash," Wally introduced with a grin.

The woman hesitated before nodding. "Right, different Earth, different Kid Flash."

"So you're the Kid Flash on another Earth?"

"Yeah," the other Kid Flash grimaced as she looked down at the second woman. "Ended up here on accident while trying to stop her and the Rogues- the Rogues on my Earth, I mean- from stealing tech from Mercury Labs."

Wally looked down at the other woman in order to get a better look at who she was. His eyes widened when he saw her face. Lying unconscious before him was his big sister, or at least the woman who looked exactly like her. On another Earth, Iris was a Rogue. Slowly, he looked back at the other Kid Flash.

"Do you mind if I take both of you back somewhere?" Wally asked. "There's some people who probably want to see her, and meet you, uh…"

"Lisa," the woman supplied. "Lisa Snart."

On the other end of the comms, Wally heard the sound of a chair falling backwards and an 'Oh shit'.

* * *

Lisa's arrival at the other Earth's STAR Labs with West was more eventful when she encountered that Earth's Barry Allen. She still remembered getting kidnapped with Sara by him on her Earth. After she punched him in the face, this Earth's Kid Flash, a Wally West, and Cisco's doppelgänger (who worked at STAR Labs on this Earth) hastily explained that Barry was a good guy here.

"You wouldn't happen to be from that Earth where Snart's the Flash, would you?" Good Barry groaned while holding a hand to his now bleeding nose.

"If you mean my brother, then yes," Lisa nodded. "You know about it?"

"I was on Earth-4 once with your brother from this Earth," he explained. "And I know about my Earth-4 doppelganger. I briefly met him, but I heard he's a jerk."

"If he, West, and Ramon hadn't been robbing Mercury Labs, I'd still be back on my Earth," Lisa sighed, looking at the bed she'd placed the still unconscious West on. "Then she had to go and open a breach. I tried to stop her, and we both went through."

"Iris is Golden Glider on your Earth," Cisco's double said in awe. "And Barry's a bad guy on your Earth too?"

"Captain Cold," Lisa told him as Good Barry's face reddened and Cisco's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm the Flash on this Earth," Barry explained, raising his hand. Lisa's eyes widened as she watched it vibrate at superspeed. "Your brother is Captain Cold here, although he's more of a good guy these days than he used to be."

Lisa blinked. She couldn't picture her brother as Captain Cold, or as a bad guy in general. And Barry Allen as the Flash? Well, he looked and seemed a lot nicer on this Earth, but appearances could be deceiving.

"What the hell happened on your Earth?" she asked.

Good Barry grinned. "Your brother said something like that to me too."

"We could ask the same about your Earth," Cisco said. "But I need to ask...how did that Iris get a breach open in the first place?"

"With this," Lisa passed Cisco the device she's found on West after shed searched her at this STAR Labs. "I guess it opens up breaches somehow. She was trying to steal it with your doppelgangers. No idea why she'd want to come here though."

Good Barry groaned. "That might be my fault. When my doppelganger found out that I was from another Earth, he wanted to take my place and go on a crime spree here. The Iris there seemed down for it."

"Well done, you influenced a break-in," Lisa muttered. "I already tried to see if it would work, but it's not creating any breaches. Even if it did, I'd need one to get me and her home."

Cisco grinned. "Ohhh I've got this. And even if I can't, I'll still get you and Iris home."

"Speaking of which," Lisa heard her own voice say behind her. She turned around to see a woman who looked exactly like her enter the room with two other woman, one of whom was this Earth's version of Iris West. "What are we going to do with Glider 2.0?"

Lisa stared at her doppelganger, who shared a quick wide-eyed gaze at her before remembering they weren't alone. But she definitely wanted to talk to her double. She wanted to know what her life had been like on this Earth.

"Keep her secure somehow," Lisa advised. "She's escaped from prison twice on my Earth. I'd like to make sure she gets back to that Earth and stays there. The last thing I'd want would be for your West to get framed for her crimes."

"Pipeline?" the woman Lisa didn't recognize proposed. "It'll only be for a short time anyways."

"I'll get her there," Good Barry said, lifting up West in his arms and speeding out of the room before returning a few moments later. "Done."

"I'll get to work on this," Cisco said as he held up the device and turned to Lisa. "Just…relax for a while. Rest up, shower, sleep, eat, whatever you need."

"Barry's the one who's supposed to go on the pizza run," Wally turned towards Barry, and then back to her. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"I-I don't have any money," Lisa stammered, caught off a little by the suddenness of the question.

"It's on us," Good Barry smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Lisa nodded. "Then pepperoni, mushrooms, and peppers."

* * *

Lisa stared into the room where her speedster double was currently playing solitaire. She'd gotten out of her Kid Flash costume and now wore civilian clothes. Lisa wouldn't have been as intrigued by that detail except for the part where her doppelganger was wearing sweatpants and a tank top that showed off unscarred arms and shoulders. Somehow, on that Earth she was from, her childhood had not involved an abusive asshole of a father. Maybe that was why she and that Earth's Lenny grew up to become heroes instead of criminals and then heroes.

Eventually, she was able to work up the courage to go and talk with the doppelganger, who Cisco was calling Earth-4 Lisa. As soon as she knocked on the glass beside the opening of the room, the other Lisa looked up.

"I kept wondering which of us would approach the other first," she admitted, turning over a card.

"Cisco's nearly finished up with the breach generator," Lisa told her, walking over slowly. "You'll be able to get home soon."

Earth-4 Lisa sighed with relief. "That's good. My brother and sister are probably freaking out over where I've gone. If she's decided to tell him that is. He didn't go out tonight since we gave him and Sara the week off of heroing for a getaway that they really need."

Lisa smiled a little, pleased to hear that her brother and Sara were also together on the other Earth, but there was something about what the other woman had said that stuck out to her. "You have a sister on your Earth?"

"Yeah," Earth-4 Lisa nodded. "It's not by blood though. When I was one, my family was in a car accident. Lenny and I got out alive, but our parents didn't. We didn't have other relatives to take us in, and it looked like we were going to the foster system. That was when the Steins stepped in. They knew our family, and even though they had a daughter of their own already, they took us in. Lenny and I grew up with them. They've been the only parents I've ever really had. Lily's always been by my side with Lenny, and she's my sister in every way possible."

Lisa found herself smiling as she hear her counterpart's tale. There was a little jealousy deep down that Earth-4 Lisa had escaped Lewis's abuse. But she seemed like she was happy. Hopefully Lenny was happy too with Sara on that Earth, and that this Lily was happy too over there. Maybe they knew Mick over there, and he was happy too.

"So you've been happy?" Lisa asked.

Other her nodded. "I am, although I wish I'd been able to know my birth parents before they died."

"I barely remember Mom," Lisa told her. "But if your father there was anything like mine over here, then you were better off not knowing him."

To emphasize her point, she pulled her shirt collar to the side to reveal the large scar on her shoulder. Her doppelganger inhaled sharply.

"Lenny and I don't have good memories of him," Lisa continued, allowing her shirt to hide the scar once more. "We ended up turning to a life of crime because it was all we knew from him. One day, our father put a bomb in my neck to force Lenny to help him on a job. Cisco got it out, and then my brother killed Lewis because of what he had done to me."

Her doppelganger nodded slowly. "I've seen a few scars on Lenny. When I asked, he told me that out father wasn't a good man."

"Guess Lewis is just an ass on every Earth," Lisa muttered. "At least you and your brother got away from that."

"You lived with it, but it seems you turned out to be good."

She shook her head. "This is recent. I haven't always been this way. Lately, I've been helping Barry and Cisco and the others. Plus Len and Mick have turned over a new leaf and become heroes, although don't call them that."

"Now that's something I've been meaning to ask you about," her doppelganger said. "What does Mick do here? I haven't seen him at all around here since I arrived."

"Around here?"

"Yeah, STAR Labs," other Lisa nodded. "He's the one who started up STAR Labs on my Earth."

Lisa grinned. "Tell me more about this."

* * *

While Lisa was talking with her doppelganger from Earth-4, Iris was standing in front of the door to the pipeline. It had surprised her to learn that that she was evil on another Earth. Then again, with all the other Earths out there, it would be unrealistic if she was good on every single earth in existence. Still, it was strange to learn that she was the Golden Glider on one.

Iris pressed the switches on the panel to open the pipeline. As the door rose up, she was able to get a good look at the cell in front of her that held her doppelganger. Earth-4 Iris West was lounging on the floor of the cell. She wore a black jacket with a tight gray shirt, black leather pants, and combat boots. Her gold eyeshadow might have been the only speck of color in the ensemble. She tilted her head up before a slow smirk spread across her features.

"If it isn't perfect world's perfect Iris," she remarked, crossing her arms. "The darling girlfriend of Barry Allen and reporter for the CCPN. By the way, it's nice to see that douche Harrison Wells doesn't run the newspaper on this Earth."

Iris narrowed her eyes at her doppelganger. "How do you know all this?"

"No figuring, just typing," the double smirked, holding up a phone. Iris recognized the case as Barry's. "It was almost too easy to take this. He didn't even realize I was actually awake."

"So I'm a criminal on an Earth," Iris muttered. "Great."

Other Iris rose to her feet. "Oh, we're a lot of things over there. Crook, thief, convict, fugitive, survivor. Not that you'd understand what it's like to be any of those things, especially the last one."

Iris shook her head. "God, what made you so bitter?"

Earth-4's Iris narrowed her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't get it. You've had the perfect life. I had time to look you up down here. Just look at you, the one who got it all! Dad didn't die in the line of duty. You have a brother. Hell, you and Barry never had to go into the system. You had it so easy on this Earth. You have no idea what it's like to suffer."

Iris had been trying to maintain a cool head with evil her. She could tell that she was trying to push her buttons, but she wasn't going to give into it. However, Earth-4 Iris had gone too far now thinking she'd never suffered.

"You think I've never suffered?!" Iris spat coldly, approaching the cell. "Maybe not the same ways that you did, but I have suffered. My Barry was in a coma for nine months, and until he did, people thought he would never wake up. The man I loved before Barry, he killed himself to save him I never knew I had a brother until I found out that Dad had lied to me about Mom dying when I was little. She'd left because he asked her. And I was destined to die in the future at the hands of an evil speed god, and I thought I couldn't stop it. So guess what, Golden Glider? I know what suffering is. The difference between us is that I never let it turn me into a villain."

"Because you still had people around you to support you," her counterpart sneered. "The only I've ever had is Barry."

"Then I hope you never lose him," Iris told her. "Because if this is what you're like with only him, I'd hate to see what you become with no one."

With that, she shut the pipeline again. She'd gotten a conversation with her double from another earth. It had been nothing like she expected, but it had made Iris realize how lucky she had gotten on this earth. Even with the things she had gone through, she had never given into bitterness and anger. Meeting her doppelganger had made Iris more determined to never fall into the darkness.

* * *

Cisco managed to repair the device that had brought the Earth-4 versions of Lisa and Iris to their earth within a few hours. Lisa's double suited up in her Kid Flash outfit and said her goodbyes to Team Flash. Earth-4 Iris had been handcuffed to be taken back and had glowered around at everyone. Iris had given her a stony glare of her own at one point.

"If you or your brother ever need help on your earth, we'll be there to help," Barry told Earth-4 Lisa as she took the device from Cisco.

"Thanks," the woman said. "I have to say, the Barry Allen of my earth is a real dick, but you're not so bad."

She pressed the device and a breach appeared in the cortex. Taking a hold of Earth-4 Iris with one hand and the Earth-4 version of the gold gun in the other, Lisa Snart of Earth-4 sped into the portal. As soon as she disappeared into it, it closed.

* * *

 _Earth-4_

Lisa ran out of the portal to find herself along one of the streets in Central City. Speeding to the side of an alley, she released West's arm. Turning towards her, Lisa unlocked the handcuffs from Golden Glider's wrists. Then she passed the gold gun back to her. "Go."

West frowned. "You're letting me go?"

"Just this once," Lisa said. "Next time, I won't be so nice."

West stared at her before walking off down the street. Lisa turned the other day and ran back to STAR Labs. As she skidded to a stop in the cortex she knew so well, Lisa found Linda, Lily, and Mick gathered around on the desks. They all looked up, and Lisa found herself engulfed in a hug from Lily. Lisa hugged her sister back, relieved to see her again.

"You're okay!" Lily said in relief, stepping back. "What happened to you?"

"Took a trip to another Earth," Lisa explained. "Get this, Barry Allen is the Flash on an earth."

"You went to Earth-3?" someone said behind her.

Lisa turned around to see Leonard and Sara in the entrance to the cortex. Her sister-in-law and her brother looked happy to see her, and also relieved. Lisa looked over at Mick, Linda, and Lisa.

"Okay, which one of you called them when we agreed not to disturb them?"

* * *

A few months after her visit to the other earth, Iris opened her eyes slowly to face Barry lying beside her. The last thing she remembered was shouting at Barry to not hit the woman in the long coat who had appeared in the middle of the road when they were trying to shake the police from their tail. Now, she and Barry were on a rooftop, surrounded by other people who were now waking up in a similar fashion. One of them Iris recognized as the assassin who had spent two weeks with her, Barry, and Cisco before up and leaving without warning.

"What the hell happened?" a brunette muttered. She and another man were dressed in a sort of leather armor that looked old.

Another woman, this one wearing a high tech suit, pointed over to where a woman was approaching them. "Why don't we ask her?"

"I'm sorry about the process I had to go through to bring you all here," the woman in question said as she stopped in front of them. Iris recognized her as the woman who had stepped in the middle of the road before she woke up here. "But it was the best way to assemble you all here together."

Barry climbed to his feet. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Miranda Coburn," the woman replied. "And I've come because I need your help."

* * *

 **Note: The Earth-1 we know is Earth-3 to the people on Earth-4.**

 **I couldn't resist the ending bit. On Earth-4, Rip Hunter and Jonas are killed by Vandal Savage, leaving Miranda alone to mourn the losses before assembling her own team of Legends- Helena Bertinelli, Caitlin Snow, John Diggle, Lyla Michaels, Lily Stein, Linda Park, Barry Allen, and Iris West- to travel through time to stop Vandal Savage.**

 **There might be another story about the Earth-4 Legends to come. But the next installment of this is either going to involve Killer Frost of Earth-4 (not Caitlin) or where Caitlin Snow went after leaving the Rogues and what happened to her then. Or even a fic on discovering who the Vibe is of Earth-4.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews=love.**


End file.
